The Start Of Something
by 15LMDR
Summary: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT TWO BEST FRIENDS COMING TOGETHER TO CREATE THE PERFECT LOVING FAMILY. AND TWO TEENS WHO FOUND OUT THAT THEY WERE EACH OTHER'S SOUL MATES, IN THEIR DREAMS.
1. Chapter 1

_The Start of Something: TMNT Fanfic story_

**This is a story about two best friends coming together to create the perfect loving family. And two teens who found out that they were each other's soul mates, in their dreams. I know, sucky summary. Just give it a try. This is my first ever story, so be nice. If you don't like it so far, obviously don't read it.**

**I do not own TMNT (I wish), just the OC characters. (Joanna, Nikodim, Lenore, Nicole, & Emily.)**

_ Joanna knew Master Splinter (Real name is Hamato Yoshi) before he got mutated. She and he have been the best of friends since they were children in Japan. Joanna was starting to have feelings for Splinter when they were in japan, but Hamato fell for Tang Shen, a beautiful, young Japanese girl. Joanna had to accept his feelings for Tang Shen. Either way, she was moving back to Britain (her birth home) with her parents, her family had to go back for a family death. Hamato stayed in Japan but missed Joanna when she left. _

_Years have passed though, and both Hamato and Joanna moved on with their lives. Hamato married Tang Shen, and Joanna traveled to Russia and found a man named Nikodim Acqua. He had a strange name because his mother was Russian, and his father was Italian. His mom wanted Nikodim as his name and his dad wanted him to have his last name. Anyways, both couples were happy. Later Hamato and Tang Shen had a daughter named Miwa Yoshi. And Joanna and Nikodim also had a daughter named Lenore Anastasia Acqua. Nikodim's mother always liked the name Anastasia. So before she died, Nikodim promised if he had a daughter, he would name her Anastasia. But Joanna always liked the name Lenore, so they decided to put Anastasia as their daughter's middle name. _

_Hamato & Tang Shen was living a wonderful life with their beautiful baby girl, taking her on walks in Japan, spending every moment with her. Though she was a handful sometimes, pulling on Hamato's hair every now & then. But they loved her with every fiber of their hearts. Things were so perfect for the two couples. Then it wasn't too long before things took a dark turn in their lives. Hamato had a close friend, who was more like his brother, which got jealous of his life because he had won Tang Shen's feelings and had a child with her. His name was Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder. The Shredder broke into Hamato's home in the middle of the night so he can battle Hamato & getting his revenge for taking his Tang Shen away from him. _

_While the fight was happening, in Winchester, England, Joanna, Nikodim and their baby daughter Lenore was sound asleep when all of a sudden, someone broke into their house and tried to put something in Lenore's mouth & snatch her from her crib. Joanna & Nikodim were awoken by their daughter's cry that was louder than usual. They ran to her room and found someone trying to pour some drops of liquid into her mouth. They weren't sure what it was, but that didn't distract them from trying to get the person that was by their daughter away & out of their house. Nikodim dashed at the intruder only to be greeted by a dagger that plunged into his heart. "NOOOOO!" screams Joanna as she was darting towards her husband on the ground. The intruder looked straight into Joanna's eyes as she looked up the murderer. It was as if he was saying "He had it coming". And he left the room with a glance back at Lenore, who he will soon come back for since he failed to get the drops of liquid into her mouth. Joanna stayed at the side of Nikodim forgetting to check on her daughter to see if she was okay. She got up and picked Lenore up from the crib and rushed back to their telephone to call the ambulance. She lay back down by her husband who was already gone. Joanna cried until the ambulance came still carrying Lenore in her arms. Now what was she to do? _

_Back in Japan, Hamato & Shredder were fighting to death destroying everything in the house. Tang Shen was carrying her & Hamato's daughter in her arms rushing to get away from the fight & to keep her daughter out of harm's way. Soon enough, Shredder cut one of the candles that was lit, in half & turned into a giant burning, smoking house crumbling from top to bottom. Then the Shredder tried his final swing at Hamato, instead slashing at Tang Shen. The Shredder was able to sneak away with Miwa in his arms when he slashed Tang shen. Hamato held Tang shen in his arms and thought he lost his beloved daughter. He now lost his home and now 3 girls of his life (including Joanna). Hamato & Joanna both had the worst night of their lives. They each lost important things in their lives, but maybe they will meet again and collide to make the biggest, most loving family in the world. _

_Joanna didn't feel safe anymore now that's it's just her & Lenore. What if the intruder came back for Lenore? She decided to go to Manhattan, New York, to find a new life there. Since that's where her brother lives. Hamato decided since there wasn't anything left for him in Japan, he decided to go to America. And he just happened to decide to go to Manhattan, New York. _

_**(This is for if you don't know the story. If you do then skip this until you reach up to the 3 dashed lines) **__A few months while in Manhattan, Hamato got a bit lonely, so he decides to go to the pet store & bought four baby turtles.__Hamato passed by a strange man, so he decides to follow him & he ends up in an alleyway. He accidentally stepped on a rat's tail, which gives away his hiding position. He had to fight four of the strange men & knocked out three of them. The last one had a strange canister filled with a glowing-green substance. As Hamato took him out, the canister went flying, smashing onto the ground. He accidentally touched it & dropped the four turtles that were in a glass container & they got into the substance. Soon enough, the turtles & Hamato were changing. They were mutating into something inhuman. Hamato turned into a humanoid rat, & the turtles turned into humanoid baby turtles. Hamato decided to take the turtles into hiding, for he knew that the humans wouldn't accept them for what they are & they'd be considered freaks. He took them down below into the sewers and made a home for him & his new sons. He named all four after his favorite artists of the Italian Renaissance. The oldest was Leonardo (Also known as Leo). The second oldest was Raphael (Also known as Raph). The third oldest was Donatello (Also known as Donnie). Then last the youngest, but certainly not the least, Michelangelo (Also known as Mikey). They're all the same age but they're just in that order._

_**-**__Joanna was able to find her brother that was living in the city. Although, that didn't really make things easy for her. She had to find a job, while trying to find someone to able to take care of Lenore, since her brother, Johnathan, had to work 24/7 at a police station. So he works with scumbags all day and all night. Joanna put up fliers that asked for a babysitter. It just so happens that one of the fliers was blown away on a windy night, & ended upon the ground, fell through the grate of the sewers & ended up not too far by the entrance of the lair. Hamato was able to see it and was shocked to see the name that was on the paper. He wasn't sure if he should call or not, since the number was there & all, just to see if it was his Joanna Rose that it was talking about. But the paper said Joanna __Acqua.__ He wanted to see so badly though. He had a strong feeling it would be his Joanna though. But he realized that if he did call, & it would be his Joanna, she would want to see Hamato & would want to meet. He wasn't going to let her see him like this. But then again, they haven't talked in so many years. He didn't care; he had to talk to her. _

_He picked the telephone that he was able to put in the sewers, & dialed the number. On the other end a woman with an English accent answered._

_"Hello?"_

_ "Hello, is this Joanna Acqua?"_

_"Yes, are you calling for the babysitting job?" though she hoped he didn't since he sounded like an older man & she was hoping for a younger, teenage, female voice._

_Hamato chuckled lightly," No, I called to see if you're the person I was calling for."_

_"Oh, and who exactly would you be looking for sir?_

_"Perhaps you could tell me__bara__" _

_As soon as Joanna heard __bara, __she instantly knew who the man was. It's been years__ but she could never forget what Hamato called her when they were only children. __Bara __meant rose, and of course Hamato called her that ever since he found out that that Rose was her last name._

_"Hamato, is it really you?"_

_"Yes Joanna, it's been a long time since we've talked, has it not?"_

_"Wait, it can't be. How did you get my number if you're in Japa-That is of course you have come to America?"_

_"Yes. I had to…have a fresh start & now I'm living in Manhattan which I presume you're in right now."_

_"Yes, I also had to move from Winchester to Manhattan because of…well reasons I must tell you later. Maybe we can have a meeting later. Um, are you able to meet with me later in the week?"_

_Hamato wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to show up somewhere outside of the sewers. What if someone saw him? What if as soon as Joanna sees Hamato, she'll scream & never want to see him again? But then again, it has been __so __long since he saw Joanna, he had to see her again & see how she looked as an adult._

_'Alright, we'll meet, this Saturday night. You're familiar with the fortune cookie factory on South of 64__th__ street? 'said Hamato._

_"Yes?"_

_"Meet me there. But make sure you're not followed & you don't bring anyone with you."_

_"Well, okay.'' Joanna thought it was a bit weird to meet somewhere where there weren't many people. But she always trusted Hamato; he had to have been the same honest boy he was when they were little. _

_"But I need to bring my daughter though. I don't know if you noticed what it said on the flier, but I needed a babysitter. Is it okay if I bring her?"_

_Hamato couldn't help but smile at what she said. She had a daughter, he was happy that she moved on with life. She probably found a nice gentleman that could take care of her. Though, she didn't say anything about it over the phone. Then again, she couldn't say __everything __on the phone. _

_"Yes, of course you can bring her. In fact, I'll bring my sons since there's no one to take care of them either."_

_Now it was Joanna's turn to smile. She was happy for Hamato & to find out that he had children. Maybe it was with Tang Shen. She would be very happy for them for choosing each other to live their lives with._

_"Sounds great. Saturday night then, by the fortune cookie factory. I'll see you there Hamato."_

_"I'll see you there__ bara."_

_He needed time, and he knew that four days wasn't enough. But he had to see Joanna & her daughter. Joanna was excited to see her old friend again, especially since he said he had sons. She couldn't wait to see them._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey. Here's the 2**__**nd**__** chapter of the story. Hopefully you guys are still sticking to believe this story will make it. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own TMNT. Just the OC characters. (Joanna, Lenore, Emily & Nora)**_

_**(Emily & Nora are in later chapters.)**_

_**Chapter 2**__: _

_The four, long days have passed and Joanna & Hamato couldn't wait to see each other. Hamato was super anxious to see her. He was praying that Joanna wouldn't freak out once she sees him. What was he thinking? Of course she was going to freak out. But maybe it's possible that she won't run away from him. He's just going to have to see for himself. _

_Meanwhile, Joanna was anxious herself. What's going to happen when they meet? Why did he ask to meet at the most abandoned place she knew where there's no people in sight? She's going to have to see for herself. She had Lenore all ready to go out to the cold. It was a bit chilly out so Joanna had to bundle up herself and Lenore._

"_Mommy, where are we going?" asked 5 year old Lenore with her father's ice blue eyes._

"_We're going to see an old friend of mine, love." _

"_Oh. Is he nice?"_

"_I have a feeling he will be the same boy he was as I remember him. So, yes I have a feeling he's going to be very nice. And he said he had sons. Maybe you'll become good friends with them."_

"_Oh. Okay mommy. I guess that'll be nice."_

_Lenore was a shy girl when it came to meeting new people. All she ever knew was her mom & uncle. She had to stay at home and be home-schooled for reasons her mom would not tell her._

"_Don't worry about it, love. I'm sure the boys will be very nice. Try and talk with them, alright?"_

"_Okay mommy." She said looking down at the ground._

"_Hey?" she put her hand under Lenore's chin to have her look at her._

_Lenore looked up to see her mother's eyes._

"_I love you baby."_

"_Love you more, mommy."_

"_Not possible"_

"_Yes possible"_

_Joanna kissed her on her forehead and picked her up, and carried her for the walk towards the factory._

_Hamato made it to the factory with his four sons. They sure were curious as to where they were going. They hid in the grate of the sewers until Hamato saw Joanna._

"_Dad, why are we waiting in front of a cookie factory?" asked 5 year old Leo with his curious blue eyes._

"_We are waiting for an old friend of mine Leonardo."_

"_But I thought you said there wasn't anyone you knew on the surface?" said 5 year old Raph with his curious emerald green eyes._

"_Yes, but that was when I didn't know she was in America Raphael"_

"_Wait it's a woman, dad?" asked 5 year old Donnie with his curious reddish-brown eyes._

"_Yes Donatello, I saw her last when we were both only children."_

"_Wooooah, so that would be back in ancient times?" asked Mikey with his curious & adorable baby blue eyes._

"_Sure Michelangelo, back in ancient times." said Hamato, a bit of a smile on his face._

"_She's also bringing her daughter, so don't be surprised to see two people coming." adding the information just in case they'll be confused to see two people on the way._

"_Oooh is she pretty?" asked Mikey in his adorable excited voice excited to see a human girl for once in his life._

"_I don't know. We're just going to have to see for ourselves."_

"_I can't wait!" Mikey said jumping up and down._

_Leo had a funny feeling meeting a human girl for the first time._

"_Do they know what we look like?" asked Leo. _

"_No Leonardo. Let's just hope they won't run away quickly by our presence."_

_He just hoped that Joanna won't run away quickly by his presence. But worst, he hopes that he doesn't scare her daughter more. He could only hope._

_It's only been a few minutes and Hamato looked through the grate and saw a woman coming toward the entrance carrying a small person in her arms. He can only suggest that the woman was Joanna and her daughter. He only caught a glimpse of them both, but he saw enough to see that they both had beautiful bright eyes._

"_Daddy, is that them?" asked Donnie._

"_Yes, the four of you stay here until I say you can come up."_

_All four of them nodded._

_Hamato walked toward a man-hole cover, lifted it up &climbed out of it. He was now standing at the side of the building & at the front was awaiting Joanna with her daughter in her arms, keeping her close to keep her warm from the cold. He could see them just from behind. He started walking toward them slowly, hoping she still couldn't see him just yet._

_Joanna was still standing by the entrance still waiting for Hamato. She hoped she wouldn't wait for long, since it was getting colder & tried her best to keeping Lenore warm. She then had a feeling someone was behind them. Lenore then saw a figure at the corner of the building, peeking from behind._

"_Mommy, look. Is that you're friend that we're waiting for?" said Lenore from behind her mother's shoulder._

_Joanna turned around to see someone behind the corner & was a bit worried at first, but maybe it was Hamato._

_She spoke loudly to the figure, "Hello, is that you Hamato?"_

"_Yes Joanna. It's good to see that you came. You look great."_

"_I'd say the same but I don't really see you. Can you come out?"_

"_I will, but you have to promise me one thing."_

"_Okay?"_

"_When I come out, make sure you don't run or scream."_

"_Why would I scre-"_

_Joanna was cut off to see a large, humanoid rat walking toward her & Lenore. Lenore herself was shocked to see a giant man-rat walking & was able to talk. She thought this was her crazy imagination, even though she had a terrible imagination for her being a little girl._

_A few feet away from them was a rat that was taller than Joanna, only by a few inches though._

"_Hello bara. It's been a long time, has it not?" said Hamato repeating what he said earlier to refresh her memory._

"_Hamato?" said Joanna, almost at a low whisper, shocked to see what she remembered a human boy, now a giant, humanoid rat._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Hello! Here's chapter 3 for you guys. My friend Helena is a huge TMNT fan, like I am, and she would like me to have her in my story. I also have two other friends that want to be in it, Tatiana & Priscilla. I'll make sure I put you guys in it, just as soon as the past with the turtles, Splinter, Joanna & Lenore is done. And I also have to add some things in between. But I'll try my best. So add three more OC characters to this story. Hope you guys don't mind. Again R & R. Hopefully you guys will like what I have to come. Enjoy! **_

_**I do not own TMNT, just the OC characters (Joanna, Lenore, Nora, and Emily. And in later chapters, Helena, Tatiana & Priscilla)**_

_**Here we go…..**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Joanna couldn't believe her eyes of who, or what, was standing in front of her. She wasn't sure if it this really was Hamato, I mean, he was a giant humanoid rat for crying out loud!_

_Lenore was shocked herself, but in a way wasn't that scared of him. She wasn't sure what it was about him that didn't make her scream out loud. Joanna was starting to walk backwards away from the creature, until something made her stop. Her mind was telling her to run immediately & keep away to save Lenore. But her gut was telling her the complete opposite. _

_Before she could make a decision, Lenore got out of her mom's arms & started walking towards Hamato. Joanna grabbed her shoulder, but Lenore gave her mother a look saying, 'He's not dangerous mummy.'_

_Lenore kept walking, but Joanna stayed behind. She still wasn't sure about this creature. Yet, he did look trustworthy enough. She started walking by the side of Lenore, taking her hand in hers._

"_Hello mister. Are you my mummy's old friend she was talking about?" first said Lenore, now interested in learning about this man. At least, he looked like he was a nice man in her eyes, even though he looked a bit strange to her as well. _

"_Yes young lady, your mother & I have had a past together when we were children. Which I'm sure she's told you already, right bara?" says Hamato, now looking up to Joanna's beautiful, pale complexion in the moonlit night._

_Hamato was surprised how long it's been since the last time he saw Joanna. She definitely has grown to be a lovely young lady. Now, with a lovely young daughter who looks just as beautiful as her mother and had her looks, but doesn't seem to have her eyes. And she also has seemed to be the same age as the boys. He wondered…._

_His thoughts were cut off by Joanna, responding to his question he just asked, literally not too long ago. _

"_Umm yes, I did say an old friend of mine & the young boy I used to know, but you've definitely changed Hamato. What happened to you?"_

_She hoped she didn't sound too harsh. She really was curious as to what happened to her best friend, & the boy she had a crush on a long time ago. Though, the more she looked at him, he wasn't that bad looking. For a human-rat, that is._

_Then her thoughts were cut off by Hamato answering her question._

"_Umm, it really is a long story. We can't talk about it right this minute."_

"_Well, it's been so long Hamato." said Joanna as she was coming towards Hamato for a hug. She knew this was him. She could tell by his eyes. She happened to have a good memory of what Hamato looked like before she left. She remembered what his eyes looked like when she gave him their last hug. That was one of the things Joanna loved about Hamato when she had feelings for him._

_Hamato was shocked for her to hug him this quickly, but decided to hug her back. He really missed her and remembered their hugs before he met Tang Shen. He wondered what had happened to their usual hugs then. Somehow they just stopped hugging after a while. He always thought of it. But he was hugging her now, and that's all that mattered. He decided to hug her back._

_They were then cut off by a loud sound that came from behind them. Joanna was startled but Hamato knew immediately what that sound was. He could hear their whispers from the distance they were at, easily. And since he was a rat, his senses were sharp and could tell where his four sons would be within a mile._

"_Hey guys, what's taking so long? I wanna see the girls' dad was talking about." whispered Mikey._

_You could obviously hear the brothers from a mile away._

"_Shut up Mikey!" loudly whispered Raph. _

"_We get in trouble I'm blaming you guys!" loudly whispered Donnie._

"_Will you guys just be quiet!" loudly whispered Leo._

"_Who's that?" asked Lenore, who could hear the brother's bickering & was kind of scared, but then remembered that her mom said that her friend had sons._

"_Are they your sons?" Lenore asked Hamato._

_Hamato turned to see Lenore, holding onto Joanna since she got frightened by the sound._

"_Yes, they're just excited to see girls for the first time in their lives. Would you like to meet them?" asking both Lenore & Joanna._

"_What do you say, love? You want to meet the boys?" Joanna asked Lenore._

_Lenore backed up a little, hiding behind her mom._

"_Sorry, she's not really a people person." Joanna told Hamato._

"_It's alright. I'll make sure my boys will behave & make sure they won't scare you." Hamato looked at Lenore, holding out his hand to guide her to his sons. She looked up to her mom, & she nodded to her to say it was okay. Lenore accepted his hand & started walking with him with Joanna right next to her holding her other hand. Hamato & Joanna were on both sides of Lenore holding a hand, walking her like they were a couple holding their child._

_The boys didn't notice them coming with their bickering, so they had their backs turned to them. Once they made it, Hamato cleared his throat to his sons to announce the girls. They all turned to see their dad holding a little girl that had very pretty eyes. Joanna & Lenore again, were both surprised of the appearance of four more inhuman creatures, but this time they were turtles. Lenore thought that they actually weren't that bad looking after they all turned around, facing them. Mikey quickly introduced himself & ran quickly up to Lenore first, and then gave her a big bear hug._

"_Hi, my name is Mike-gelo." Mikey wasn't able to say his full name, so he had a nick-name for himself._

"_But you can call me Mikey." He said letting her out of his grasp._

_Lenore thought he had a weird name, but then Hamato looked at her & Joanna as if saying 'That's not really his name'. Both of them gave him an 'Ohhh' look after that. Lenore was already shy and worried with meeting with new people. Then Mikey had to come close to her and make contact. It was a sweet gesture, but Lenore was now super shy afterwards. Joanna thought the boys actually looked really adorable, especially with those eyes of theirs. Yes, it was a surprise to see that Hamato's sons were turtles. And he was a rat. She'll talk to him about it later._

_Lenore then hid behind Hamato for protection, still holding onto both Joanna's & Hamato's hand. She would've hid behind her mother, but she thought she would be more protected from the boys behind Hamato maybe so the boys will take orders to their father, and he would tell them to keep their distance._

"_Michelangelo, please take it easy on Lenore here, she's a shy girl. She would like a little distance, so be gentle. That goes for the rest of you." He said while looking at the other three. All four nodded, but had no intention of trying to scare her too much. They weren't able to see her face clearly, because of the lighting. But they wanted to see so badly what she looked like. They wanted to see those eyes of hers again. Leo decided to make the first move._

"_Yes dad. Sorry about that, my brother always gets too excited about seeing people. Hi, I'm Leonardo. My dad said your name was Lenore?" Leo wanted to comfort Lenore since Mikey scared her & made her hide. What he thought was strange though was how she was holding his dad's hand & a lady's hand, which he took to be her mother, without being scared of his dad. He didn't really mind that much, but he just thought that it was pretty fast to not freak out & hold a rat's hand. For now, he just wanted her to be his friend._

_Lenore nodded from behind Hamato's back, still super shy to show her face again._

"_Geez Leo, flirt much?" Raph stated trying to get the girls attention & get her to come out from hiding, & also to make things funny._

"_Shut up Raph!" Leo got a bit annoyed at his brother, yet he was blushing. He had a strange feeling now that Raph said he was "flirting"._

_Lenore saw his blush & thought it was cute. She didn't know what it was, but she too was also feeling the strangest thing she ever felt. What was it about this turtle that made Lenore feel this way? She just continued to stay behind Hamato now that Leo was making her feel weird._

"_Love, come out so you can talk to them and so they can at least see you." Joanna pitched in so that her daughter can start mingling with Hamato's sons. So far, they show no threat to her or Lenore, so she doesn't see a problem with Lenore being around them. Lenore just stayed put behind Hamato & almost out of sight._

"_Boys, this is the friend I told you about." Hamato introduced Joanna to the boys._

"_Hello, my name is Joanna, nice to meet you four." Joanna said sweetly in her English accent & smiled the most beautiful smile the boys have ever seen._

"_Hello Miss Joanna" All four said in unison._

"_Joanna these are my four sons. This is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael & Michelangelo." Hamato said, gesturing his hand at each turtle as he said their names._

"_Hamato, I must say you have quite the most charming boys I have ever seen." Joanna said, wanting to let the boys know that she doesn't see them as weird creatures, though it was quite a sight to see four mutant turtles, & they were cute._

"_Aww thanks. You're very pretty too. Dad, you didn't tell us she was pretty." Mikey said making Joanna smile lightly._

"_Well of course he wouldn't know what she looked like Mikey. It's been years since they last saw each other. Right dad?" Donnie wanted to state to prove his brother wrong, while looking at Lenore, also wanting to bring her out of hiding. She was almost in sight, but still trying to hide._

"_Correct Donatello, we haven't seen each other for a long time." Hamato said while looking at Joanna who was smiling back at him._

"_Great Donnie, now you too? Why are you guys trying so hard to get this girls attention?" Raph was only saying, trying himself to get the girls attention. Although he was making sure that no one would catch it._

"_Shut up Raph!" Donnie said. He thought that might've scared Lenore even more now that she was out of sight again. Indeed, she hid more from the sudden outburst._

"_Dudes, now we're really scaring her." Mikey said while pointing at Lenore who was out of sight, hiding behind Hamato still holding his hand & Joanna's but tighter._

"_Hey, we're sorry. Please don't be scared of us." Leo was telling Lenore with his pleading voice & blue eyes._

_As soon as Lenore saw his eyes & heard his voice, she instantly came out from behind Hamato, now finally visible to the turtles. And as soon as the turtles finally got to see what Lenore looked like, they all had their eyes wide. Hamato & Joanna saw their reactions & chuckled at their faces. Lenore noticed this too & got worried again, but not as much since she was still holding onto Hamato's & Joanna's hands._

"_What? What's wrong?" Lenore asked, wondering why the turtles were acting this way._

"_You're so pretty." Leo said aloud. Wait, he said it aloud! Now everyone had their eyes on him. Except for Lenore, she had her eyes looking down the ground blushing uncontrollably. So was Leo, looking on the ground as well._

"_Ha, no wonder you were trying to impress her. You like her!" Raph now wanted to really make fun of his brother._

"_DO NOT!" Leo yelled at Raph, his face still red from his blushing._

"_Dude, you're like really blushing. You do like her then! Ha-ha, Leo. You would like a girl that fast." Mikey said, wanting to join in the fun._

"_It was exactly 3.4 seconds for him to like her." Donnie said, wanting to add something in on the joke. Since he's a mutated creature, Donnie's brain functions much faster than the average 5 year old. He knows a lot more._

_The two parents were really enjoying the scene of what was happening. Both were smiling & chuckling, watching the scene unravel._

"_How about we talk more at your home? I think the children will bond more with their feelings for each other much better then." Joanna said adding humor to their children's bonding. They may not see it, but soon enough, they'll become great friends soon. Although Joanna thought she saw something between Lenore & the little turtle, Leo. Perhaps it was just her. They also had to get out of the cold & go somewhere where it was warm. She actually wanted to see where they were living._

"_And it's starting to get much chillier out tonight. Where are you five living?"_

"_We live in the sewers!" Mikey blurted out before Hamato can explain where they live himself._

"_Oh. Is this true Hamato?" asked Joanna._

"_Yes." Hamato replied, in a low voice. _

"_It's not easy to find a home in New York when you're considered a strange creature in the public."_

"_Well, mind if we see for ourselves?" Joanna was actually interested in what their home looks like & seeing that Hamato looked a bit down when he admitted that they live in the sewers._

"_Yeah! Please dad pleeeeease!" Mikey was pleading, down on his knees looking up at his father, with puppy dog eyes._

"_I wanna show them our home!"_

"_If it's alright with Lenore" Hamato said looking down at Lenore asking if it was okay with her. Her face was still a tad red from the blushing she still was doing from the predicament earlier._

_She looked at her mother, seeing that her expression was saying 'It's all on you, love'. She decided._

"_I guess it's alright."_

"_YESSSS!" Mikey was jumping in the air about to give Lenore another hug, but then was stopped by Raph holding him back by the shoulder & gave a smack to his head for being dumb. Lenore actually chuckled at the brothers & all four looked at her, smiling at her chuckling. They loved how she smiled, & how her icy-blue eyes would light up. Leo was gonna start blushing of how pretty she looked, but was able to hold it. Raph thought he felt something weird when Lenore was smiling & chuckling. Nothing bad though, but it was really weird. He brushed it off & didn't think of it._

"_Well then, lead the way boys." Joanna stated, anxious to now see their home, even though it was in the sewers. They started walking toward a man-hole cover. Hamato opened it up, the boys going in first. The girls weren't sure at first, but then Lenore wanted to actually see their home now, & wanted to hang out with the boys more. Joanna picked up Lenore, carried her down the ladder, with Hamato above, closing the lid above them. The four turtles started leading the way toward their home as soon as they hit the ground._

_Leo looked back to see Lenore on the ground, next to her mother & came toward her. He grabbed her hand & started to walk with her side by side. Lenore's cheeks got red, once again & looked down at the ground again, letting Leo hold her hand & walking with him. He doesn't know what possessed him to hold her hand, but somehow he just wanted to hold hands with her._

"_Oooh. Leo & Lenore sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"Mikey stopped singing after he noticed that he didn't know how to spell kissing._

"_Well, you know what I mean"_

_He got smacked in the head by Raph for just being annoying. He also got a little mad when he saw Leo taking Lenore's hand & walking with her. Why was he mad? It's not like he liked her as well….was it? He sure didn't know._

_Lenore got shy again, but somehow felt less of it now that she was comfortable in her hand in Leo's. Something about him that made her feel less worrisome. Then again, she kind of trusted the turtles now. But still….it was weird._

_Joanna & Hamato saw the scene & smiled throughout the whole time. Maybe that's what Joanna saw up top, that something between Lenore & Leo. Was Hamato's son starting to have…feelings for her daughter? If it was, she'll talk to Hamato about it when they reach their home._


End file.
